No Princess
by Pr3tTyPr3tTyPrInCeSs
Summary: To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting. e.e. cummings. girl!Sirius. Starts pre-first year.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Hello, everybody! This is my first story, well at least my first posted story. It features girl!Sirius, in an alternate universe where he just happened to be born a girl instead of a boy. His/her name is Siria in this, because according to some baby name site that is the feminine version of his name. _

_By the way the story's title 'No Princess' comes from the song 'No Princess' by Lynn. It sums up Siria's personality nicely. _

_Oh, and disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's the property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling, of course. _

To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting. ~e.e. cummings,

* * *

Siria Calista Black had never been a perfect Black princess. She wasn't refined like Narcissa, or devoted like Bellatrix, or poised like Andromeda. She played in the dirt, and cavorted with blood traitors and muggles, and she didn't scream at the sight of mice, and she hated dresses and high heels, and dancing with stuffy, pretentious pureblooded heirs. She was supposed to be more Black than all three of them, as the first born daughter of the main branch, she had the largest dowry, and the most connections, and in short she would be a prize for any pureblood heir who wished to wed her...in theory at least.

Except that Siria even at age ten exhibited a dangerous tendency for disobedience. It was mid July and her birthday was coming up on the twenty-fourth, which was a big deal in wizarding families especially pureblood ones like the Blacks. On her birthday her parents were holding a huge gala-type party to which all pureblood families of 'proper reputation' would be invited to attend, and she would be expected to be polite to them all, to start forming proper connections in preparation for her future betrothal to one of them. (Unfortunately, for her parents Siria had no intention of marrying any of them).

She was currently supposed to be practicing her piano, (because an accomplished pureblood heiress should play at least two instruments, speak three languages, and have an inborn sense of decorum), Siria thought the whole thing was rather stupid, and instead of practicing the piano she was hiding in a leafy tree reading the latest issue of Quidditch Weekly. (In case anyone was wondering, while it was perfectly acceptable for pureblood wizards to play Quidditch, it was heavily frowned upon for heiresses like Siria, not that she cared).

She knew it was only a matter of time before her mother noticed that she was not in fact obediently practicing the piano, and sent Kreacher to retrieve her. Until then however, she would continue to survey the latest in Beater's bats.

Her prediction turned out to be correct, because less than twenty minutes, Kreacher appeared with a loud crack directly below her tree. "Mistress is wanting Miss Siria's presence in the tea room immediately, Mistress told Kreacher that she expects Miss Siria to be properly dressed for the occassion."

Kreacher had never been especially fond of Siria. "I'll be right there." And, then in a move that drew a mutter of disapproval from Kreacher, Siria jumped down from her branch with no regard for the state of her clothing, or how indecorous such an action would be considered. "Do you reckon this counts as appropriate?" Siria asked of her unbuttoned dress robes, rumpled t-shirt, and disheveled skirt. Kreacher looked horrified, so Siria interpreted that as a no. "What is so important that I need to be dressed up anyway?"

Kreacher was saved from answering, however, by the arrival of Siria's cousin, Narcissa, who looked thoroughly disgusted. "Auntie sent me to find you, Siria, and what on earth are you wearing?"

"Clothes,"Siria replied. "What is everyone freaking out about anyway?"

"Edward is here for tea," Narcissa replied.

"Poor Andromeda." Siria responded.

"Edward Rosier is a husband of appropriate station for her, and even if she doesn't love him now, it doesn't mean that she won't in the future." Narcissa said firmly. "And, honestly, Siria you had better start getting used to the arranged marriage concept as in a few years it will be your turn, now let's hurry up and get you into something more presentable."

Siria muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'over my dead body,' but allowed her cousin to haul her away.

They arrived in the parlor fifteen minutes later, Siria now dressed more appropriately in pale blue dress robes. Everyone else including Andromeda, Edward, Bellatrix, Roldolphus, her parents, Regulus, Cygnus and Druella, was already present and in the process of drinking tea and discussing the upcoming wedding, which was to take place next August after Andromeda graduated.

Walburga Black sent her daughter a warning look, which told Siria that she could expect trouble once the guests had left. She could hardly wait.

"Ah, Siria, good to see you again." Edward began pompously. The ten year old witch narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hm." She answered. "I mean, it's great to see you as well," She added when she caught her mother looking threateningly in her direction.

"I was just telling Andromeda that I would be happy to introduce you to my younger brother, Evan, he will also be starting at Hogwarts in September, and I am sure you would be glad of the connection, there's nothing quite like getting a jump start on forming proper relationships, prior to joining your peers in Slytherin." Edward continued on.

Siria tried really hard not to look disgusted at the idea of spending any length of time with Evan Rosier, who if his brother were anything to go on, she would not be able to stand at all. She hated watching Edward treat Andromeda as though she were no more than an ornament or a pretty bauble. She also hated it how everyone took it as a matter of course that she would follow the rest of the family into Slytherin. She would rather chew off her own arm than spend seven years enthralled in pureblood power politics.

"I don't have the words to describe how grateful I would be," Siria agreed with a bright smile. Walburga Black glared suspiciously at her daughter. Siria tried to project a look of innocence and sincerity back.

"Indeed," Edward preened. "I thought you would be amenable to the offer, and I am sure that Evan will be more than pleased to meet with you."

Siria merely nodded in reply, hoping that someone else would take over the conversation before she managed to say something to set her mother off.

"Druella, how are plans progressing for the wedding next summer?" Walburga finally jumped in after an awkward lull in the conversation.

"They are moving forward with remarkable efficiency, we will of course be having the wedding at the Rosier Ancestral Manor," She paused to smile sickeningly at Edward, Siria would have had she not been busy starring at her cousin who she could tell was decidedly unhappy even if she hid it well. "It is about time to begin picking out the gown, I made an appointment with a premiere dressmaker for this weekend, we'll also be looking into the bridesmaid's gowns so of course all the girls will need to attend."

Siria could think of few things she desired less, but one glance at her mother's face told her that she would be going with.

"It seems that everything is well in hand so far," Walburga noted. "Their wedding will of course be the event of the summer,"

"Of course." Druella echoed.

"And you will be making plans for Narcissa soon, correct?" Orion stated more than asked. Narcissa would be entering her fifth year at Hogwarts, and it would soon be time to start considering possible spouses, the declaration of a formal betrothal was traditionally made just following a pureblood witch's sixteenth birthday, thus her fifteenth year was spent searching out appropriate candidates.

"Yes, yes, certainly," Cygnus spoke up. "I am sure there will be no problems in that direction, Narcissa has always been shall we say, ideally suited to the task."

Siria's cousin seemed genuinely pleased at the praise. Whereas Siria was disgusted by it. One way or another she would not find herself in her cousins' place a few years from now.

"Of course the wedding next summer is not the only event we have to look forward to," Druella continued. "Siria's eleventh birthday is in few weeks, how are the plans progressing for her party?"

"Quite well," Walburga answered. "All of the premier families have confirmed their attendance, her formal introduction as a witch will be the event of the season."

"Which is as to be expected," Orion said decisively. "She is after all the Black heiress, even if Regulus will inherit the bulk of the property, she will receive several valuable estates, as well as a sizable dowry, assuming she makes an acceptable marriage of course, but we will take care of that."

Siria hated when her parents acted like they could keep her under their thumb would be free one day. And she definitely wouldn't turn seventeen only to be immediately be placed under the control of a husband she did not love.

She glanced over at Andromeda who was valiantly attempting to hold onto the neutral expression she had worn through the entire tea, however Siria could plainly see that her cousin was miserable.

"Well, this has been a most splendid time, however I really must be going, I have to see to the estate while my father is absent after all." Edward's father held a high position in the ministry of magic as a diplomat and was currently away on a trip outside the country in that capacity.

"Of course," Druella agreed for her daughter.

"It was a pleasure as always," Walburga noted.

"No, no the pleasure was all mine." Edward hastened to disagree. "Good day to you all," He continued, and then almost as an afterthought he reached down and grasped Andromeda's hand and planted a light kiss on the back of it without turning to glance in her direction.

"He truly is quite well mannered." Druella exclaimed.

"And an excellent match for Andromeda, he is very attentive to her." Cygnus continued.

"Quite." Walburga replied. "Now, why don't we leave the children to their tasks, and adjourn to the drawing room?"

"Yes, yes of course." Druella agreed.

"Oh, and Siria?" Walburga said her voice like ice.

"Yes, Mother?"

"I expect you to go and practice your piano immediately, and know that any further incidents such as today's will result in severe punishment. A Black heiress is always prompt, remember that."

"Yes, mother." Siria replied as the adults swept out of the room shutting the door behind them with a firm click.

Seconds later, Bellatrix rose from her seat with the grace of a monarch, her husband following in her wake. "You would be wise to refrain from such thoughts," She said cryptically, narrowing her eyes at Andromeda. "It does not do to dwell on what will never be, it is a lesson you would do well to learn as well, Siria. We wouldn't want to see either of you getting hurt." She lingered on the last word, and her eyes glittered darkly before she laughed chillingly. "I suppose perhaps you both are just too young to understand." The eldest Black girl pronounced finally. "Anyway, I must be going."

The door shut behind her with a sense of finality, and the four youngest Blacks remained silently in the room, until Siria finally strode over to the piano and began to slam violently on the keys.

_A.N. I would appreciate it greatly if you would all review. :) Also, although Siria is just eleven at the moment, it is not too early to start telling me who you want her to be paired with. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for your reviews! I apologize for the long gap in updates. I shall try not to repeat this in the future._

-Chapter Two-

The dress search was going just about as well as Siria had thought it would, ie. not very well at all, by which she meant that she would've preferred a root canal to further participation in the day's fun-filled family activities. Bellatrix appeared aristocratically bored, as though she were above the whole debacle, Siria looked as though she wanted to brutally hit someone upside the head with a bat, Andromeda seemed to be on the verge of tears, of the four younger Blacks Narcissa was the only one who looked pleased to be there.

Druella and Walburga were holding court at the end of the room passing judgment on the dresses, and speaking critically of Andromeda's appearance, which apparently projected neither proper Black aristocratic pride nor the 'blissful glow' a bride should _pretend _to have on her wedding.

Although, maybe it was just Siria, but being forced to marry your cousin seemed to put a damper on any blissful glowing.

"This is definitely the dress." Druella Rosier proclaimed when Andromeda emerged in the next gown. "Don't you think so, Walburga?" Instead, of consulting her daughter -the bride-Druella Black turned to her sister-in-law.

"Oh, most definitely." Walburga nodded slowly. "Elegant, refined, and perfectly fitting a Black bride."

The gown was floor length, white with black trim along the hemline, and a black bodice. It had matching elbow length black gloves.

"Edward will be very pleased with your appearance, dear." Druella informed her second oldest daughter.

"Thank you, mother." Andromeda said softly.

Siria wasn't really sure why the comment deserved a thanks, but she held her tongue-for once .

"Now, we had better find some bridesmaids dresses," Druella resolved.

As she tried on her third black bridesmaid dress of the day, this one with an obnoxious number of ribbons and bows, Siria wondered if someone really shouldn't mention the fact that black wasn't really considered a great color choice for a wedding.

...Although, perhaps fitting in this case.

In the end, the bridesmaid dresses weren't black; they were a much worse color in Siria's opinion...green. Two shades of it. The gown was floor length, with an emerald outer covering, and a light green underskirt. It was long sleeved and poufy, and everything that Siria hated in a dress.

"It does my heart good to Siria turned out in emerald, it looks very becoming on her, she will look very well in her Slytherin uniform." Druella proclaimed.

Siria felt ill.

"Indeed." Walburga murmured coolly. "Now we had better return home, there are still a lot of preparations that need to be made for Siria's party.

"I trust that the event will be splendid." Druella remarked.

"Of course," Walburga said in a matter-of-fact tone.

-Story Break-

"Stop laughing, Potter." Siria scowled harshly at the only pureblood heir she got along with. Of course he also happened to be the one her mother got along with the least.

Unfortunately, for Walburga Black, Dorea Potter nee Black, was her aunt, making James and Walburga first cousins, and thus far too close of a relation to exclude from Siria's birthday party especially when the two would be at Hogwarts together.

"I can't help it," James guffawed. "Your dress, it's just so ridiculous."

"Thanks." Siria muttered sarcastically. "That really makes me feel better about it."

The dress in question was extremely puffy, with a full white skirt, and a pink over-layer. It also sported a large pink sash, which was tied off in a bow.

"I thought for sure you would be sporting something from the traditional Black funeral and cobweb collection, not, er, looking like a valentine's day piñata exploded all over you. " James continued.

"Your support means so much." Siria sneered.

Their conversation was interrupted at this point by the arrival of Narcissa.

"Siria," Narcissa began. "Aunt Walburga has told me that Evan Rosier has requested the pleasure of your company for the next dance."

"I'm sort of in the middle of a conversation here," Siria said gesturing to James.

"I'm sure he won't mind, will you, Potter?" Narcissa said acknowledging James' presence for the first time.

"Of course not, go right on ahead," James said with a wide grin at the outraged look that came across his friend's face.

Siria allowed her cousin to steer her toward Edward Rosier, Andromeda, and a younger boy she didn't recognize but who was probabilistically Evan. She sent James one last look promising a slow, painful death.

He merely waved.

"Ah, there you are, Siria." Edward began pompously. Andromeda gave her cousin a half-smile, half-grimace from her place at his side. "I trust you are having an excellent birthday so far?"

"Indeed." Siria remarked in a cool tone similar to the one her own mother often employed.

"Siria, this is my younger brother Evan, one of your future peers in Slytherin." Edward looked pointedly at his brother, who hurriedly stepped forward and bowed over Siria's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He intoned.

"Quite." Siria agreed tersely.

"Would you care to dance?"

A no was right on the tip of her tongue, but she could see her mother staring at her sternly from the other end of the ballroom.

"I suppose that would be the expected course of action," She remarked allowing him to lead her towards the dance floor.

"I trust that you are eager to begin your career in Slytherin." Evan stated in the same pompous tone his brother often employed.

"I expect that you would think so." Siria said cryptically.

He seemed puzzled by her response, so he ignored her. She was used to that. "Personally, I cannot wait to begin my magical education, of course I've already learned quite a bit through private tutors, as is to be expected."

"Uh-huh." Siria murmured absently, wondering whether she would be able to get away with sneaking out of her own party.

As Evan continued to prattle on, Siria was grateful that her parents wouldn't even consider him as a possible match, since Andromeda would already be forming an alliance with his family this generation. They would want to build up as much status as possible by diversifying which families they married the girls off into.

It was rather like being a rare commodity of some sort, sold to the highest bidder on the auction block.

Except that Siria had absolutely no intention of surrendering her future to _Toujours Pur_.

_A/N Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello, all, thank you for your reviews, I apologize for the long wait, summer vacation has now begun and I shall work on swift updates. _

"Ah, there you are, Siria," Edward spoke as though she were a rather small child who had wandered away. Siria fought back an eye roll as she looked at him over the top of an issue of Quidditch Weekly she had glamoured to look like Heiress Quarterly, there were quite a few benefits to the private tutoring she had been forced to endure from a young age, mainly that she was already far ahead of many first years.

"Here I am," she agreed in a voice positively dripping with saccharinity.

"Yes, well," The pompous expression that perpetually occupied his face flickered for a moment as though he had actually picked up on the insult implicit in her manner, but he quickly moved on. "I've come to collect you, as I'm sure you are aware I will be escorting the three of you to Diagon Alley today, to pick up your books and supplies for school."

Siria shut her magazine with a snap, and stood up straightening her black dress robes as she did so.

"Shall we be off then? Narcissa and Andromeda are waiting in the front hall." Edward continued.

Siria wordlessly swept past him out of the room, without looking back to see if he would follow. She found her cousins in the front hall, both neatly clad in dress robes, Narcissa's emerald green and Andromeda's a bluish-gray.

They arrived in Diagon Alley shortly thereafter and were upon arrival treated to Siria's all-time favorite past time, a lecture on proper behavior. It seemed Andromeda would have a lot to look forward to in her married life.

"Andromeda, dear, why don't you escort Siria to Ollivander's to get her wand, while Narcissa and I go to the Apothecary," Edward said after concluding his lengthy speech on comporting themselves in a manner their parents would be proud of.

"An excellent idea," Andromeda murmured steering Siria toward Ollivander's while Edward and Narcissa headed the opposite way.

"Ah, Andromeda Black, willow and unicorn hair, eleven and three quarters inches, and supple, wasn't it?" Ollivander remarked spying the older Black girl first. "They say willow is suited to those of great potential and unwarranted insecurity you know,"

Andromeda brushed off the last comment. "It always amazes me how you remember that, Mr. Ollivander, but allow me to present my cousin to you, Siria Black," she nudged Siria forward.

Ollivander scrutinized Siria with his curiously fathomless eyes. "Let's try a few things out, shall we?" He selected a narrow box off a shelf. "Ebony and unicorn hair, twelve inches, mildly flexible."

Siria gripped the wand and gave it a flick without being instructed to, the shelves rattled ominously.

"I rather think that is not quite the right fit." Ollivander remarked. "But, I do believe I have just the thing for you," He selected another box, and held it out to her. "Aspen and dragon heartstring, fifteen inches, unyielding."

Siria plucked the wand from its velvet lining, and gave it an experimental swish, the lights in the store brightened as though in celebration.

"Aspen wands are among the best for martial magic, the wand of a revolutionary. You are not the type to accept the status quo," It was not a question. "I expect I shall hear great things from you, Miss Black."

"Thanks," Siria said somewhat awkwardly, while Andromeda handed the wandmaker some money to pay for her wand.

"Good day." Ollivander called after them as they left the shop.

They walked towards Flourish and Blotts as that was where they were supposed to meet Narcissa and Edward. They were stopped by a tall teenager who looked about Andromeda's age with curly brown hair and honey-colored eyes. "Andy, it's good to see you,"

"Andromeda," Siria's cousin corrected, eyeing the teenager warily. "I'm sorry, but we really have to be going," she continued briskly. "Edward is waiting."

The teenager looked pained. "_Andy_…"

"I told you already it's Andromeda, and I really do have to be going."

Siria cast a surreptitious look at her cousin's face, but it was carefully devoid of all expression.

"I will never understand you, will I?" He asked with a resigned sigh.

"Probably not." Andromeda said, before taking hold of Siria's wrist and tugging her away.

"Who was that?" Siria asked as Andromeda hustled her towards the bookstore.

"No one important."

"I don't believe you," Siria said narrowing her eyes.

"Just a boy from school, like I said, no one important, just do me a favor though, and don't mention seeing him to anyone, okay?"

"Fine," Siria said heaving a put-upon sigh. "You know I'll figure it out though."

Andromeda didn't answer.

_ A/N: Review, if you please._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All characters described herein are the property of the lovely J.K. Rowling._

Siria awoke on the morning of September first feeling a strange mix of apprehension and excitement. She was leaving for Hogwarts today. Her trunk had been packed for the better part of two weeks, so she merely had to shower and dress for Kings Cross Station.

She dressed simply in a long sleeved, knee length navy blue dress and flats, and cast a drying spell on her hair, it fell straight and elegant to a point midway down her back. She was never particularly interested in dressing in a traditionally feminine fashion but her parents insisted that Black heiresses were not to be seen in public in anything other than dresses, skirts, or robes. She often fought them on this proclamation, but figured it wasn't worth the fight on her last day at home for quite a while.

Once she had achieved something resembling her mother's standards of appearance for pureblood heiresses she headed to the dining room where the rest of her family was likely to be located for the traditional start of term breakfast.

Siria found Regulus and her parents already seated along with Druella, Cygnus, Andromeda, Edward and Narcissa. Bellatrix was evidently too busy to grace them with her presence this morning, a fact Siria did not regret in the slightest.

Siria's mother flicked her eyes up and down Siria's ensemble; seemingly she found it passable because she did not venture a comment.

"Edward has generously agreed to escort the three of you to King's Cross this morning," Walburga announced. "We would have taken you ourselves of course but we prefer not to associate with the rabble,"

"Quite right," Edward agreed with a nod of his head. "It's a necessary evil to be sure, and it is only suiting that as Andromeda's fiancé I escort these three ladies to the train."

Siria fought back an eye-roll.

"How very chivalrous of you," Narcissa noted politely. Narcissa would be easy to marry off; she was always on her best behavior.

She received approving glances from all the adults at the table, while Andromeda received some rather pointed looks from her mother who obviously thought she should have expressed more gratitude towards her fiancé.

"Siria, dear, are you excited to be starting Hogwarts?" Druella inquired as the conversation drifted to a lull.

"Yes, Aunt Druella," Siria responded vaguely around a mouthful of toast. "Quite excited," she elaborated after she had swallowed.

"I'm sure your cousins will take extra care to look after you as you start off in Slytherin," Edward put in.

"That goes without saying," Druella agreed.

As the eldest daughter of the main branch of the Black family Siria was likely to be the most sought after bride by every pureblood family with a son vaguely close in age to her. As a result her movements had been carefully policed from the moment she was born to ensure that she did not derail her parents' plans.

Orion glanced at his watch. "It's about time for you lot to be leaving for the station, if you wouldn't mind Walburga and I would like to have a brief word with Siria before you head out."

Everyone nodded their understanding and left Siria in the dining room with her parents.

"Siria, listen very carefully to what we are about to tell you as you will not like the consequences of disobedience," Orion began sternly. "Your mother and I expect you to behave like a proper daughter of the House of Black, and form relationships with your peers in Slytherin."

"We do not want to hear anything about you bringing shame on this family, Siria, so mind that you keep to proper social groups." Walburga added pointedly.

"Do you understand, Siria?" Orion asked.

"Yes, father." Siria responded quietly. "I believe I do, may I go?"

"You are excused," Her father agreed.

"We will see you at Christmas." Walburga said by way of goodbye as Siria retreated from the room.

Regulus was waiting outside.

"Will you write me?" He asked.

"Sure," Siria agreed. Regulus had always been better at pleasing their parents than her but they were close in their way.

They hugged quickly.

"Try not to get into trouble, okay, Siria?" Regulus said as she prepared to join the others by the front door.

"I'm the older sister, shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Siria asked raising one elegant eyebrow.

"You would think so," Regulus responded.

"I'll be fine!" Siria said with a laugh. "See you later, Reg!"

They got to King's Cross Station and aboard the Hogwarts express without incident. As prefects Andromeda and Narcissa both had to hurry off to a meeting so Siria was left to her own devices. Fortunately, she managed to locate James rather quickly, as it meant she was safely tucked away in a compartment before any exasperating pureblood tried to foist their company on her.

When she sat down she noticed the presence of two other boys in the compartment, neither of whom she recognized on site.

"Siria, this is Remus Lupin," James gestured to the boy with brown hair and amber colored eyes who sat on his left.

"Nice to meet you," Siria said with a smile.

"And this is Peter Pettigrew, " James continued with a nod to the other boy who was shorter and slightly overweight.

"Hello," Siria greeted.

"How do you two know each other?" Remus inquired once introductions were over.

"Oh," Siria hesitated. "We're like second cousins once removed or something like that, I'm kind of sketchy on the details,"

"Purebloods are pretty much all related somewhere down the line," James explained. "How did you manage to escape your watchdogs?" He asked Siria with a laugh.

"They are not my watchdogs," Siria replied heatedly. "But, if you must know Andromeda and Narcissa have a prefect meeting.

"Figures," James said with a smirk.

"Watchdogs?" Remus asked curiously.

"Oh, yes, our Siria is lucky enough to be the heiress of the Most Ignoble and Crusty House of Black," The messy haired boy explained.

Siria rolled her eyes. "Basically it means that I am expected to behave like a _lady_," She said it like it was a dirty word. "And associate with the proper sort. FYI, James according to my mother you are just barely making the cut nowadays."

"I shall have to work harder," James paused. "I can't have her thinking I'm the proper sort now can I? Even if only marginally."

"Anyway, enough of this nonsense, I have had enough of this pureblood bullshit to last me three lifetimes." Siria replied. "How about a game of Exploding Snap?"

They passed the rest of the train ride eating snacks from the food trolley and playing games.

When the train stopped they were ushered onto boats and then unloaded in the Entrance Hall where they were to await their sorting.

A woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall ordered them to get into alphabetical order so Siria found herself parting ways from the others to stand at the front of the line.

And note that she was literally at the front of the line, directly before Amelia Bones.

Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall, coming to a stop in front of a stool with a dusty hat upon it. The hat burst into some long song about each of the houses that Siria was too bored to pay attention to.

McGonagall unrolled the parchment she held in her hands, and looked down at the first name.

"Black, Siria."

Siria made her way to the stool and sat down, McGonagall placed the hat on her head, it slid down past her eyes.

"_Ah, another Black it seems…" _

It took Siria a second to realize the hat was talking to her.

"_You know, there's never been a Black in the history of Hogwarts not to be in Slytherin…" _The hat remarked conversationally.

"_Oh, I know," _Siria thought at the hat. "_Bunch of poncy stuck up gits if you ask me_."

"_You have an angry streak,"_ the hat noted delicately. "_Definitely not suited for Hufflepuff_…"

"_Well, duh_."

"_Smart enough for a Ravenclaw, though lacking the proper dedication_," the hat mused as though it had not heard her.

"_We all know you're just going to send me to Slytherin_," Siria rolled her eyes.

"_That would never do," _The hat said with what seemed to be a laugh. "_It had better be_ GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
